the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Everfree
"What do they know? About life I mean, they boast about great deeds that weren't done by them, staying willfully ignorant of the suffering around them, trading their already non-existent freedoms, for the never coming feeling of safety. This is filth, the true filth, and I'm happy to be rid of it..."' '-' Everfree, about the rest of humanity, 20XX =The Pilot= "There's always evil, because there is good, there's always death, because there is life, It's the law of existence, one thing ends, another one begins. The two sides of the same coin, called reality."' ' '- '''Everfree's common saying Determined & devoted to his cause, Everfree is one of the top fighters of Abyss, leading the Typhoon Squads & protecting their home, he has earned the trust of his men & women through encountered hardships & challenges, well known thorough the Dark City & Grand Market, he can often be seen walking amongst his troops while off-duty History ''"There might be questions about how I came to be, how I happened to seek the fallen object, curiosity, that's our curse & gift, some might think it was a tragic accident what followed, I think not, it was simple humane ignorance, fear & lust of power. Me like so many others tried to keep ourselves hidden, to go on about our normal lives, but as you might've guessed they found me, demanding surrender & all that crap, I didn't wish for it go like it did, but how else it could have gone. In the end there's always choices, and depending on those, your life will change, I made my choice and the cost was to leave everything behind, all that was important, all that mattered, all that I cared about. It was hard I tell them, but I don't regret it, I made my choice, and have come to terms with it. Have you made yours?" '- '''Everfree, about his past, 20XX Personality While cynical, hard faced & not the most friendly one, Everfree has vast knowledge, skill and experience of many things, even some stranger ones, with a fair amount of scars, he is a silent person but not antisocial, he can be seen moving around at the market with a bunch of his comrades from the Typhoons, many think of him as a strange person that hates humanity and is not easy to get close to, but once he considers someone his friend, he is one of the loyalists person one might hope for. He has a severe form photophobia and occasionally lashes out at people shining bright lights at his face, which is one of the reasons he stays around the Dark City, rarely surfacing during day, he openly expresses his hatred of the sun, and love towards the moon. Appearance Everfree carries a multitude of scars, mainly on upper body & face, with most of them after the initial use of canvas nanites, he stands at 1,93m and is heavily build, dark brown hair with bright blue, sunken eyes. His ears, though slightly pointy, resemble human ones, when questioned about it, he replied: 'It wasn't right, I wasn't born with them'. Always dressing in black/white combination, with occasional blue, preferring long jackets & trench coats, even when in the surface with the addition of hat & sunglasses. According to rumors he has a tattoo of a black Manta ray at his back, and two silver piercings near his left eye. Relations & Allies Everfree is part of Abyss, he discovered the organization after his escape from the law, 5 weeks after the initial drop, discovering them to be working for the sake of those who do not want to join the battle between the major factions, and became an official member a weeks after. He leads the Typhoon Squads with a tactics & determination, his greatest achievement was earned during the Tanna Island Campaign, working alongside the Empyrean Knights to retrieve a piece of the 'Gilded Matriarch', from a suit cult, he prevented a group of heavy suit users from shooting down one one of the Heavy Lift Airships brought by their allies, & securing a landing point for it. ''"Some people have questioned my decision, for choosing to become one of the Elves, the decision itself was easy, I do not try to hide my distaste for mankind, we, the humanity, are responsible for so much death & sorrow, each of us is born innocent, but everyone will die guilty. When I was given the chance to be something more, I did not hesitate to take it, these elves, the Fae, have reached the stars that many of us have always longed for, I think that being part of them, even if I wasn't born as one, is the first step towards the future. I might've given up my humanity when I turned, but my soul is the same that I was born with, my mind & spirit, unchanged, and that's all that matters." '''- '''Everfree, about the Fae & his rebirth, 20XX A good friend of Revenant's, both of them usually walking together around the market, their friendship was born through the hell they walked, leading their respective troops, at one of the first campaign's taken by the Abyss. =The Suit= Though similar to most suits at the Typhoon squads, being heavily modified Stream Mark II Suit, the outward appearance is more scarier, painted deep black, white lights & having a horrifying screech recorded in the voice box, his suit causes fear on anyone who happens to encounter him while in the deep waters, and as such, even while lacking defenses, has stood victorious against all foes he has encountered underwater, with 22 suits defeated & 7 subdued, he holds the title as fourth strongest suit user in Abyss. Luna The Sentient AI, that has grown to an excellent combat assistant, she has been with him for most of the time both in & out of the suit, and both have come to depend on each other, they work perfectly as a pair & posses a sick sense of humor, that both of them express while in combat. Suit Crunch >250 points, Armored Descent >Suit -5 Light -10 Sahuagin -10 Mobile -5 Armored -5 Lightweight >U.I -15 Brain Implant 2 >Armor Material -10 Tempered >Defenses -5 Temp. Res. I -10 Self-Repair -5 Improved Hull -5 Flares >Locomotion -20 Deep Sea Module >Hud/Visual -5 Enhanced Vision -10 External Status >Communications -0 Vocal -15 Wi-Fi >Biology -5 Canvas Nanites -10 Progenitor Nanites >Utility -5 Tentacle -5 Collapsible -15 Sentient A.I >Weapons -20 Railgun 4/10HP Left Arm -25 Fusion Missiles 5/10HP Left Shoulder -5 Cutting Blades rank.1 1/10HP Right Arm >Targeting -10 Guidance System -15 Full-Range Accurate Motion Bliss remake version SUIT: 30 - Heavy SPECIALTY: 5 - Engineer +50% less charge time +Repair Drone UI: 15 - Brain Implant 2 HUD: 5 - Enhanced Vision 5 - Ultrasonic Radar 5 - Navigation 10 - External Sensors COMMS: 15 - Wi-Fi BIOLOGY: 15 - Progenitor Nanites UTILITIES: 5 - Collapsible 15 - Sentient AI Free - Self-Repair Free - Tentacle COMBAT: 10 - Cutting Blade 20 - Rail Gun 25 - Fusion Missiles DEFENSE: N/a LOCOMOTION: 20 - Deep Sea Module Category:Abyss Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Light Category:Needs Work Category:PACYOA: AD